In vino, veritas
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: É como diz o ditado: a bebida entra, a verdade sai. Presente de amigo secreto para Doomina.


**Primero, **eu gostaria de agradecer à Lady Murder pela betagem e pelos votos de confiança. Ajudam sempre (L'  
**Segundo, **avisar que essa fic é para o projeto Partners in Crime, da seção Blaise/Pansy do 6v. Tema: Alcoolismo. Classificação: Livre.  
**Terceiro, **e de certa forma, mais importante: é um presente de amigo secreto para a Doomina, uma das melhores capistas que eu já vi. Espero que eu tenha feito jus às suas preferências, Doom! Adorei ter tirado você no AS. Tomara que goste.

* * *

**I. Cerveja**

Olhou para ela. Era até inacreditável, aquela mulher. Sentada no outro extremo da mesa, rindo para Draco, bebendo cerveja até mais que os outros homens. Blaise nunca havia conhecido uma mulher assim – certamente, seu melhor amigo deve ter se aproveitado da ebriedade dela para namorá-la. Pansy era o nome dela, certo?

Depois de ela ter terminado a sexta ou sétima garrafa de cerveja, Draco resolveu que já estava bom.

— Vamos para casa, Pansy — falou. Blaise nem prestava atenção no que seus outros colegas diziam, barulhentos, ao redor da mesa. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Leu os lábios de Draco. Pansy riu.

— Eu vou para onde você quiser me levar, Draco — murmurou, embolando-se um pouco nas palavras. Ao mesmo tempo em que dizia isso, Daphne Greengrass, sentada ao lado de Draco, chamou-o. Blaise soube logo que eram negócios. Não costumava se meter muito nas coisas de Draco, mas não conseguiu evitar. Levantou-se e foi até o amigo.

— Quer que eu leve ela para casa? Assim, você e Daphne podem conversar sobre o rumo dos empreendimentos das famílias — falou, com um leve revirar de olhos. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Desde quando você faz favores para mim, Zabini?

Blaise sorriu: — Eu estou entediado aqui. Sua mulher bêbada pode me dar alguma diversão, Malfoy.

— Cuidado com o _tipo_ de diversão — Draco revirou os olhos, sorrindo levemente. — Vou ficar te devendo essa, Blaise.

O negro olhou para Pansy, que simplesmente ria, como se não escutasse a conversa direito: — Pode apostar que vai.

Segurou-a pelos ombros, ajudando-a a ficar de pé. E levou Pansy para o seu carro – estava tão aérea que nem pediu explicações sobre onde estava indo.

— Qual o seu nome? — perguntou, quando entraram no carro.

— Blaise.

— Ah. Que divertido. Sabe, você é mais bonito que o Draco — ela riu. Blaise riu, também.

— É, — ele assentiu. — eu sei.

**II. Vodca**

— Você não cansa de beber? — Draco perguntou. Daphne riu, e sua irmã Astoria também. Astoria não colocava uma bebida na boca, no máximo, um vinho suave em alguma festa ou champanhe em qualquer comemoração. Pansy o olhou, revirando os olhos. Estava no primeiro copo. Ainda estava sóbria.

— Sabe, Draco, para te aturar falando de negócios o tempo inteiro, deve-se beber muito — ela retrucou. — E não dá para resistir a uma boa vodca... não é, Blaise?

— É claro — Blaise respondeu, enchendo seu copo. Ele e Pansy brindaram, antes de virarem tudo. — Daphne, Astoria... não querem? Eu sei como o Malfoy pode ser incrivelmente chato.

— Mas, infelizmente, eu ainda tenho que prestar atenção, Blaise — Daphne sorriu. — Você sabe como eu fico quando bêbada...

—... Pior do que a Pansy é impossível — respondeu Zabini. Pansy lhe deu um tapa no ombro. Draco apenas sorriu. Precisava falar com Daphne sobre algumas coisas da empresa comum das famílias, então, preferia que ela se mantivesse sóbria. Já Astoria... Desviou os olhos da mais nova dos Greengrass. Se Pansy o visse olhando para outra mulher, teria sérias dores de cabeça.

— Cala a boca, Zabini. Eu só sei como apreciar uma boa bebida, okay? — a Parkinson estendeu o copo. — Pode colocar mais.

— E é assim, crianças, que se faz para seu fígado dizer adeus aos poucos — Blaise falou, mas ainda encheu o copo de Pansy. E o seu próprio. Astoria riu, tomando um gole de seu suco de uva. Pansy revirou os olhos. Primeiro, para Blaise e suas besteiras. Ele gostava de álcool tanto quanto ela. E depois, para Astoria. Não conseguia simpatizar com aquela garota.

Draco voltou a falar com Daphne sobre negócios. A pobre coitada não deveria aguentar mais. A própria Pansy não aguentava – conversava mais com Blaise do que com o próprio namorado.

Bebeu mais um gole de vodca. Era assim que os velhos e bons russos lidavam com seus problemas.

**III. Rum**

Festa na praia. Blaise riu ao ver Pansy na mesa de bebidas. Ela já namorava Draco há um ano – era só esse o tempo que a conhecia? De tanto que conversava com ela, ou pela forma que ficaram amigos, parecia que era muito mais tempo do que isso.

— Blaise! — Pansy exclamou, quando o viu. Ele sorriu, aproximando-se. Ela usava uma canga violeta amarrada na cintura e um biquíni preto. — Sabe, é muito legal estar aqui em Cuba. Primeiro, porque é uma viagem super divertida. Segundo porque... que praia linda! Por que na Inglaterra não existem praias assim?

—... Quanto de rum você já bebeu, Pansy? — Blaise riu. Pansy fez bico. Blaise já estava acostumado com a existência de duas Pansys: a sóbria e a ébria. A sóbria conseguia ser extremamente respondona, irritante, ciumenta, tagarela e outros adjetivos. A ébria... era a mesma coisa, de um jeito mais engraçado.

— Você viu o Draco?

— Hmm... Não — Blaise mentiu. Tinha visto, sim. Ele se afastar com Astoria, para qualquer lugar. Pansy bateu o pé no chão, emburrada. Pegou outro copo de rum e bebeu.

— Sabe o que é legal do rum? O sabor. É forte, mas tem um cheiro tão suave que nem parece que é forte desse jeito... Um cara aqui disse que era usado para curar doenças no passado, acredita? — ela riu. — Acho que foi isso, pelo menos. O inglês dele não era tão bom assim. E eu não sei nada de espanhol.

— Você fala demais — Blaise murmurou, pegando um copo para si. Cheirou o rum, antes de provar. Era verdade: o cheiro era suave, mas o gosto era forte. Por alguma razão, seu cérebro logo associou a Pansy. Ela não usava perfumes fortes, eram bem sutis. Qual seria o gosto?

Mas que porra era aquela que ele estava pensando?

— Nossa, Blaise — Pansy franziu o cenho e depois riu. — Eu nunca tinha percebido como você é lindo — ela piscou quase que inocentemente. O Zabini arqueou as sobrancelhas. Pansy com sua carinha de buldogue ainda o encarava, sorrindo.

— Você está muito bêbada...

— Foi numa bebedeira dessas que nos tornamos amigos. Nem reclame — Pansy baixou um copo e pegou outro. Blaise sempre se surpreendia com a habilidade dela de tragar qualquer bebida num piscar de olhos. Deveria virar alguma heroína da Marvel ou coisa assim. — AH! Olha, o Draco e a Astoria...!

Naquele momento, sentiu pena dela. Pansy não era tão bonita: seu corpo era muito magro, tinha bochechas muito grandes e um nariz que afundava entre elas. A boca era muito grossa. Mas tinha os olhos, e os olhos de Pansy salvavam tudo pelo seu tom de azul. Já Astoria era tão linda que arrancava olhares onde passava. Os longos cabelos loiros, o nariz aristocrático, os lábios finos e bem feitos. Ainda assim, Pansy não merecia aquilo. Pansy merecia coisas muito melhores que Draco, ele achava.

Mas Blaise nunca fora muito de se meter nos assuntos dos amigos, então tomou outro gole de rum (imaginando qual seria o gosto de Pansy) e deixou para lá.

**IV. Champanhe**

— Eu. Não. Acredito — Pansy falou, entredentes. Apertou a taça de champanhe entre os dedos. Draco e Astoria a olharam, assustados. — Então é assim? Chegamos nessa porra dessa festa de empresa maldita para você me abandonar... para ficar com essa vadia? — ela espumava de ódio.

— Pansy, presta atenção. Eu e Astoria...

—... Eu não quero saber! Eu quero mais que vocês se fodam, seus desgraçados. Aliás, vocês já iam fazer isso, não é? Desculpe pela interrupção — Pansy não conseguia nem olhar para eles, de tanta raiva. Fez a coisa mais sensata que lhe ocorreu: jogou o conteúdo da taça no belo vestido branco de Astoria. E a própria taça em Draco, que se abaixou a tempo. O vidro quebrou na parede. — Sua vadia nojenta. Seu... seu... traidor vagabundo. Nunca mais falem comigo. Nunca mais.

E saiu, batendo os pés. Tinha ido procurar por Draco, que dissera que iria demorar só um instante. Onde o tinha encontrado? Numa das salinhas do salão de festas. Nem iria abrir aquela porta – só ouviu barulhos muito suspeitos e depois um "Draco" murmurado por uma voz feminina...

Pansy saiu do salão para a rua, sentindo lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos. Não deveria estar chorando por ele, não deveria... mas já namoravam a quase dois anos! Desde quando ele a traía? Desde sempre? E por que não lhe contara logo ou terminara com ela usando um pingo de dignidade?

Passou a mão pelos olhos, agradecendo por ter tido a brilhante ideia de passar lápis à prova d'água. Draco não merecia seu choro – ela sabia disso, só precisava se convencer.

— Então... — Blaise apareceu do seu lado, encostando-se a parede. Trazia duas taças de champanhe nas mãos.

— Você sabia? — ela perguntou, sem olhar para ele.

— Só você não enxergava.

— E por que nunca me contou? Eu pensei que era sua parceira, antes de qualquer coisa.

— Eu não me meto nos assuntos do Draco — Blaise deu de ombros. — E eu não queria dar essa péssima notícia a você. Deveria ter percebido antes.

— Ah, claro. Eu deveria ter percebido antes que a porra do meu... ex-namorado estava me traindo com um projeto de vadiazinha.

— Você sabe que a Astoria não faria isso se o Draco não desse a oportunidade.

— É, continue defendendo a boa moça, Blaise.

— Só estou dizendo que a culpa não é só dela. Nem só deles, aliás. O Draco já havia mandando várias pistas de que não queria... te levar para o altar ou algo assim. Você ficou se enganando. Ou então, bebeu tanto que nem percebeu.

— Haha. Muito engraçado — Pansy ainda não o olhava. Sentia como se o champanhe tivesse se transformado em ódio. Milhares de bolhas de ódio em seu estômago. Olhou para as mãos de Blaise. — Me dá logo essa porra — disse, puxando uma taça e bebendo tudo de uma vez. Blaise deu um sorriso minúsculo.

— Você não muda, hein?

— Na verdade, vou mudar, sim. Mudar para alguma cidadezinha. Encontrar um apartamento novo, que ódio! Não deveria ter concordado em ir morar com ele e, para a casa da minha mãe, não volto nem fodendo...

— Sabe que pode continuar em Londres, não sabe? — Blaise tomou um gole, calmamente. — Enquanto não encontra um lugar para morar, pode ir para o meu apartamento. Tem um quarto sobrando e... Como você disse, você é minha parceira.

Pansy sorriu: — Apesar dos pesares? Pensei que você só gostasse de mim por causa do Draco.

— Pode não parecer, mas eu tenho opinião própria — revirou os olhos. — Quer continuar na festa ou...?

— Vou continuar, claro — Pansy sorriu. — Tem champanhe a vontade. E, como já disse Napoleão Bonaparte: _nas vitórias é merecido, nas derrotas é necessário_.

— E o que é, nesse caso?

Pansy lembrou-se de Draco e Astoria se agarrando e sua cabeça ferveu de novo. Mas depois, olhou para Blaise. Acima de tudo, ele era seu amigo. Independente de qualquer outra coisa. Sorriu.

— Um pouco dos dois.

Eles riram e voltaram para a festa.

**V. Tequila**

— Shot! — Pansy falou, rindo. Blaise virou o copo e depois fez uma careta. Álcool mais sal e limão parecia não ser uma boa combinação, mas era. Ardia na boca, nos olhos, no nariz, na garganta. Descia rasgando. Mas, quando todas aquelas sensações ruins passavam, vinha algo bom.

Era isso que a bebida fazia, afinal.

Mas talvez não fosse isso. Talvez fosse a diversão por estarem apenas ele e Pansy, na sala da casa, muita tequila, um pouco de sal, alguns limões e cartas de baralho. Fora ideia de Pansy, claro – sempre era ideia dela, embebedar-se.

— Vamos jogar outra partida — Blaise disse. Estava perdendo e, por isso, estava bebendo. Pansy parecia até insatisfeita de ter perdido apenas duas das cinco partidas.

Cinco meses haviam se passado desde a tenebrosa visão de Malfoy e Greengrass se beijando. Blaise sabia que Pansy às vezes chorava à noite, mais triste pela traição do que por Draco. Mais triste pelas promessas não cumpridas do que por qualquer outra coisa. Mas ela nunca falava sobre isso. Blaise nem queria que ela falasse. Não queria saber do seu sofrimento por causa de Draco. Preferia acreditar que ela estava feliz lá, morando com ele. Pansy sempre enrolava para ir ver apartamentos novos e ele nunca reclamava. Gostava da companhia dela. Gostava demais dela e era isso que doía.

— Shot! — Pansy baixou suas cartas. — Blaise, no que você está pensando? Vai me deixar ganhar todas, mesmo?

— É o meu lado cavalheiro — ele ironizou. Pansy riu, entregando a mistura de tequila mais limão mais sal.

— Eu vou compartilhar a sua dor, meu amigo — ela disse, preparando uma dose de Tequila Shot para si. Eles brindaram. Pansy colocou o copo sobre a mesa com força. — PORRA, que negócio forte — riu.

— Existe algo que você ache forte, Pansy?

Ela revirou os olhos, embaralhando as cartas: — Blaise, você não se incomoda por eu estar vivendo aqui, certo? — perguntou, de supetão. Blaise franziu o cenho.

— Não. Eu dei a entender que incomodava?

— Nah, era só para saber. Claro, se incomodasse, não iria adiantar de nada. Eu não ia querer sair daqui.

— É mesmo? — Blaise sorriu. Na sua mente: _é melhor do que morar com o Draco?_

— É — Pansy distribuiu as cartas. — Vamos jogar. E me deixe perder dessa vez.

Alguns instantes depois, Pansy revirou os olhos, batendo as cartas na mesa: — Shot! Blaise, eu preciso perder!

Ele riu e virou mais uma dose de Tequila Shot. Forte, ruim, amargo, fazia seu corpo ficar arrepiado... do mesmo jeito que Pansy.

**VI. Uísque**

— O ruim do uísque é esse costume de tomar em copos pequenos — Pansy murmurou, franzindo o cenho e encarando seu copo vazio. Blaise teve vontade de dizer que, mesmo que fosse um balde de uísque, ela daria um jeito de terminar rápido. — Mas é o único lado ruim. Uísque é a segunda melhor bebida do mundo.

— Ah, é? Qual o seu ranking?

— Primeiro, claro, vinho. Não existe nada melhor do que um bom vinho. Depois, uísque. Tequila eu gosto, não pura, mas tequila shot — ela riu. — Champanhe, apesar de ser doce demais. Rum, vodca, cerveja. Menções honrosas para: saquê e absinto.

Blaise riu. Ela era simplesmente inacreditável. Pansy se serviu de mais uma dose de uísque.

— Está outro motivo para eu gostar de morar aqui: você nunca deixa faltar o que eu preciso.

—... Álcool?

Ela tomou tudo de uma vez. Era o décimo copo. Pansy já estava alta o suficiente: — Não só isso. Álcool. Carinho. Não que você demonstre, mas é muito melhor do que o Draco. Ao menos, você se importa — Pansy olhou de novo para o copo. — Sabe outra coisa ruim do uísque? Ele me deixa de ressaca. É a única bebida que consegue essa proeza, mas eu adoro.

Porém Blaise ainda estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas pela comparação com Draco. Mal sabia ele que, em seu íntimo, ela o comparava com uísque: uma de suas bebidas preferidas, um gosto bom, uma sensação boa e a ressaca. A ressaca era o fato de ter muitas dores de cabeça pensando em seus sentimentos por Blaise. Se é que eles existiam ou algo assim.

Tomou outra dose e virou o rosto para Blaise: — Quer saber de uma coisa?

— O que? — ele não pode evitar um sorriso. Pansy parecia uma criança que acabara de tomar uma decisão inadiável.

— Desde a viagem para Cuba que eu quero fazer isso — ela respondeu. E o puxou para um beijo.

Era verdade – Blaise tinha gosto de uísque.

**VII. Vinho**

— Isso é sexo casual? — Pansy perguntou, quase sem encará-lo na penumbra do quarto. Estava deitada de bruços, o rosto no travesseiro. Blaise olhava para o teto. Deu de ombros.

— Não sei. É? — murmurou. Já fazia dois meses que estavam nessa situação. Acabavam bebendo demais, ou colocando a desculpa na bebida, e iam para a cama juntos. Pansy ergueu o corpo.

— Tem vinho?

— Claro que tem. Você sabe.

— Certo — ela se levantou, arrastando um lençol como vestido. Não que fosse necessário, Blaise já vira tudo o que havia para ser visto lá. Ficou olhando para o teto. Pansy tinha gosto de álcool. Não porque bebesse o tempo todo, mas porque aquela situação lhe agradava e fazia certo mal. Mais agradava do que maltratava, de fato, mas os maus-tratos não poderiam ser ignorados.

Deixou os pensamentos de lado quando Pansy voltou com uma garrafa de vinho tinto e duas taças nas mãos.

— Nós nunca tomamos vinho assim, não é? — ela disse, servindo. — Só nós dois.

— Não que eu me lembre — Blaise respondeu, estendendo a taça. Brindaram. Tragaram. Pansy sorriu.

— O que eu sou para você? — perguntou, encarando a bebida roxa. — Para mim, você é uísque.

— Sua segunda preferência? — Blaise retrucou num tom zombeteiro. Ela o olhou quase que magoada.

— Não. Vinho é... vinho é a verdade.

— A bebida entra e a verdade sai, não é? — riram. — Você é álcool. Ainda não decidi qual o sabor.

Pansy se inclinou para beijá-lo: — Isso ajuda?

— Um pouco. — ele sorriu de leve. — Qual a verdade?

— A verdade é o vinho. Deixe-me beber mais que depois eu lhe conto — Pansy riu.

— Como quiser... parceira — ele respondeu, enchendo a taça dela.

A verdade era que Pansy era o vinho. O sabor, o cheiro, o olfato. Tudo nela era vinho – e tudo nela era verdade. Pansy nunca fingiria ser outra pessoa, ao menos, não com ele. Com ele, seria sempre verdadeira. Pansy era cerveja, vodca, rum, champanhe, tequila e uísque. Saquê e absinto, às vezes. Mas, na maior parte do tempo, era vinho.

Quando, depois da sétima taça, ela já estava tão ébria que se deitou na cama, chegou perto da orelha de Blaise: — No vinho está a verdade — murmurou. — Acho que amo você.

Blaise sorriu. No vinho, a verdade.

* * *

**N/A: **"In vino, veritas" é uma frase do Plínio. Que era um daqueles gregos bêbados e filosóficos que todo mundo conhece... eu acho. Ficou um pouco mais longa do que eu tinha planejado, haha. Mas é que B/P faz com que meu coração flutue. Perdão qualquer coisa.


End file.
